Memoirs of rain
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Você ainda se lembra de tudo que aconteceu? Pois vou te contar desde o início, tudo o que passamos juntos. HaoxAnna - oneshot


"**And I'm alone again**

**Walk in the rain**

**Without you**

**I'm alone again."**

"Por quê...?" A pergunta soou fraca.

Não houve resposta.

"Por que tinha que me deixar tão cedo...?" Ele encarava a lápide com lágrimas nos olhos.

A mãe natureza parecia castigar a humanidade naquela manhã de domingo. A tempestade havia surgido sem aviso prévio. Ele não parecia se importar com o sobretudo completamente encharcado ou o chapéu que pesava sobre a cabeça derramando mais e mais água.

"Você ainda se lembra...?" Ele encarava a lápide fixamente, como se olhasse nos olhos de alguém. "...do início de tudo?" Trovões e mais trovões faziam do céu um verdadeiro espetáculo. Ninguém que não fosse louco sairia de casa com aquele tempo. Mas ele estava lá. E não parecia fazer pouco tempo.

"Sei que sim." Disse depois de um tempo. "Mas mesmo assim, vou te contar a história do começo. Quem sabe assim você não se sinta um pouco melhor...Anna?" A pronúncia do nome saiu rasgada, como se sua simples menção trouxesse à tona tudo o que já havia passado. Tudo pelo que havia lutado...

_Foi num domingo como esse e eu ainda me recordo com perfeição. Eu voltava do meu trabalho quando te vi parada no acostamento da estrada. Carro quebrado em pleno domingo à noite. Quer coisa melhor?_

_Você nunca pediu ajuda para nada. Eu parei a minha moto perto de onde você estava e lhe ofereci o guarda-chuva. Algo me diz que aquilo foi uma surpresa. Você não esperava que alguém parasse em pleno dia de chuva, não é?_

"Algum problema?"_ Eu perguntei, como se não tivesse visto. Você nunca foi a pessoa mais paciente do mundo e isso eu aprendi nos primeiros cinco minutos de conversa._

"Não. Apenas parei para observar a paisagem."_ Você respondeu com ironia e revirou os olhos. Aquela era uma característica sua quando estava nervosa. Isso eu também aprendi._

"Jeito interessante de se ver as coisas." _Eu ri. Jamais me deixei levar pelo seu gênio, por mais que a situação parecesse difícil ou constrangedora._

"Idiota."_ Você respondeu. Claro que estava nervosa. Quem não estaria na sua situação? A única pessoa que para pra te ajudar é um cara que não parece querer nada com a vida._

**X **

_Você parecia ter um sério problema com chuvas e noites. Desta vez era uma sexta-feira quando eu voltava de longe. Você não estava de carro e tampouco havia um táxi por perto. Estava parada perto de uma pequena loja fechada e novamente se surpreendeu quando um guarda-chuva amigo lhe cobriu a cabeça._

"Você outra vez."_ Afirmou com seu ar superior, como se a minha simples presença lhe fosse um incômodo. E talvez fosse mesmo._

"Parece que você gosta de noites chuvosas."_ Eu brinquei, claro, para te provocar. E você sempre caía!_

"Parece que você gosta de me perturbar em noites chuvosas."_ Você era venenosa, Anna. Sempre havia resposta para tudo. Sempre pronta para dar o bote._

"Suba, eu te dou uma carona."_ Eu disse, subindo na moto._

_De início, você pareceu hesitante. Mas, entre ficar presa na frente de uma loja fechada tomando chuva e aceitar carona de um cara que já havia te ajudado há algumas noites, você preferiu a segunda opção._

**X**

_Você nunca pensou que iria se apaixonar por alguém como eu, não é? Sinto dizer que esse pensamento não era recíproco. Acho que te amei desde o primeiro momento._

_Depois daquele dia, nós voltamos a nos ver em uma situação inversa. Eu voltava a pé, no meio da chuva, pelo acostamento da estrada e você estava passando por lá. Mencionou algo sobre negócios, acho._

"Entre."_ Você disse, parando o carro. Não perguntou nada sobre o fato de eu estar voltando a pé por uma estrada tão perigosa._

"Não vai perguntar nada?"_ Eu me adiantei, na defensiva._

"Você não perguntou naquele dia, certo?"_ E então nos calamos._

_Você fez questão de parar na porta da minha casa. Não era nenhum lugar muito grande e acho que você se lembra bem disso._

"Não quer entrar?" _Eu perguntei, sabendo que você se recusaria._

"Não. Apenas vim aqui para te retribuir o favor das noites anteriores."_ Você respondeu com arrogância, como se o simples fato de eu ter lhe ajudado, te ferisse._

"Eu faço questão."

_E então você entrou. E o que aconteceu depois, você se lembra?_

_Claro que sim. Passamos da sala direto para o quarto. Trocamos poucas palavras, um tapa seu e beijos insaciáveis de puro desejo._

_Depois disso..._

_Dormimos juntos._

**X**

_Mais tarde, quando firmamos compromisso, eu descobri que você era de uma família nobre, Anna. Você deixou _tudo_ pra trás por minha causa. Uma carreira brilhante, laços familiares e até mesmo amigos. Tudo para ficar comigo._

_Você deixou uma vida toda para trás, enquanto eu...o que eu fiz por você? Eu apenas segui em frente com a minha vida._

_Nossa vida._

_Agora, era nossa._

_No início foi difícil, para você, se adaptar a uma vida sem luxo. Mesmo assim, eu fazia o meu melhor para te deixar feliz e confortável. Pelo menos feliz você era._

_Quero acreditar que sim._

"Você tem certeza disso, Anna? Quer mesmo deixar tudo pra trás...por mim?"_ Eu perguntei hesitante, inseguro. A sua resposta veio rápida como um tiro._

_Um tapa._

_Mas não um tapa qualquer. Era a sua lendária esquerda. Um tapa tão doído que chegava a deixar a marca dos cinco dedos na face._

_Depois disso, nós nos casamos. E adivinhe só? Estava de noite e chovendo._

_Você não estranhou o fato de ninguém da minha ou da sua família não aparecer. E nem me perguntou o porquê. Mesmo assim, eu me adiantei em dizer._

"Eu não tenho amigos com quem possa contar. Não tenho família para onde eu possa voltar. Sou apenas alguém que se perdeu nos caminhos da vida."_ Eu te disse no dia do nosso casamento e você sorriu. Acho que era a primeira vez que eu via um sorriso seu._

"Agora você tem a mim. E eu tenho a você. Isso é o suficiente."

_E nenhuma resposta podia ter me deixado mais feliz._

**X**

_Mesmo quando você descobriu o que eu fazia, você quis ficar do meu lado. A profissão de assassino de aluguel nunca te incomodou, Anna?_

_Eu me perguntei isso durante todos os dias em que estivemos juntos depois daquilo. Você nunca falava nada sobre o meu trabalho. Talvez fosse melhor assim._

_Quer dizer..._

_Melhor até começarem a vir atrás de nós._

_E não foram poucos os que vieram. E eu matei cada um deles, sem o mínimo vestígio de remorso._

_E nesse jogo de mortes, eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes tivemos que mudar de cidade._

**X**

_Nós podíamos ter vivido assim por algum tempo, se você não tivesse me escondido que esperava um filho meu. _

_Acho que só descobri a verdade quando você estava próxima de dar a luz. Isso tudo porque não houveram sinais de gravidez. Não houveram desejos, não houve barriga grande. E se houveram enjôos, você soube esconde-los muito bem de mim._

_Seria irônico eu dizer que o Hana nasceu em uma noite de chuva? _

_Não sei se irônico seria bem a palavra certa para definir isso. _

_Talvez fosse destino._

_Mas eu sempre achei que a chuva marcou o início e o fim de tudo nas nossas vidas, Anna._

_O nosso primeiro encontro._

_O nosso segundo encontro._

_O terceiro, que resultou na nossa primeira noite de amor._

_O nosso casamento._

_O nascimento do nosso filho._

_Você deve estar se perguntando aonde se encontram os fins nisso, não é?_

_Na noite da sua morte, estava chovendo._

_Foi em uma noite em que eu fiquei fora até mais tarde. Você sabia se defender. O que me intrigou foi o fato de a porta não estar arrombada ou não terem sinais de luta._

_Quando eu cheguei em casa e te vi morta...eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Eu vi toda a minha vida...tudo pelo que eu lutei se esvair._

_Eu fui até o quarto de Hana, mas ele não estava lá. Ironia._

_Eu nunca te contei o que a minha família fazia, não é?_

_Eram todos membros da Yakuza. _

_Talvez por isso você tenha sido morta. É o que eu pretendo descobrir, Anna._

Hao deu um longo suspiro e mirou a lápide uma última vez.

"Eu vim aqui apenas para me despedir de você. Pretendo voltar um dia, quando eu recuperar o Hana. Tenho certeza de que ele ainda está vivo e é por ele que eu continuarei a lutar." Hao agachou-se perto da lápide e deixou uma rosa vermelha. "Não pense nisso como um adeus, mas como um até breve. Eu prometo que vou trazer nosso filho de volta, Anna." Hao tocou a lápide e fechou os olhos, fazendo uma prece. As lágrimas se misturavam com as grossas gotas de chuva e ele finalmente sorriu.

"Fique em paz e lembre-se que eu sempre vou te amar."

Dizendo essas últimas palavras, ele se levantou e partiu dali, levando consigo aquela impetuosa tempestade e o desejo de um dia trazer Hana de volta para si.

**Notas da autora:**

Enfim mais uma tragédia para a coleção xD

Essa tinha como tema início e é mais uma fic do desafio.

Pra quem quiser, o link está no meu profile.

Faltam 26 fics!

E deixem reviews pra me fazer feliz i.i


End file.
